


Warcraft: Azeroths Whorecraft

by AlexDoggo94



Series: My Video Games Playlist [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brothels, Creampie, Draenei, Elf, Elves, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Gnomes, Goblins, Human, Multi, Night Elf, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgy, Pandaren - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trolls, Undead, Vaginal Sex, Warcraft - Freeform, Worgen, World of Warcraft - Freeform, tauren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: In the Warcraft Expanded Universe (including WOW), we follow our duo warriors taking on Quests that Azeroth has to bring an offer. From action, adventure, raids, loot, and pleasure of the woman of the land.





	Warcraft: Azeroths Whorecraft

_"Azeroth. Home and birthplace to many of the native races and migrant races from other worlds. Ruled by two major factions of different united species; The Alliance and the Horde. Factions that roam the world to claim any unclaimed land to gain an advantage over each other until the Battle of Azeroth came sending the factions into complete war with Warchief Sylvanas being the center attention of it all. The factions see that she is responsible for this war and have united against her to save Azeroth from her destruction. The battle was won with some sacrifices made for a better future. With this small victory, it was only the beginning of anew. Wounds externally were healed but the internal stay tore open as some still feel the tension between the factions and took ages to heal."_

_"With the defeat of Sylvanas, a new alliance has been forged between the factions while still having rights to their own factions to rebuild and create a brighter future for not just the factions but the people that inhabited the world and other worlds associated with. A new Utopian City called "Ventura: The City of Unification" built from both sides of the factions as a sign and setting stone of true friendship between the factions.  Since then the world of Azeroth is now in a better place with a more unified world and true place to call home."_


End file.
